Refugio de Animales
by MeGarLizz
Summary: /AU/ Cuando Craig acompaña a su hermana y la amiga de esta a un albergue de animales, va por mera obligación; pero después de cierto encuentro con un nervioso y raro rubio, el mayor de los Tucker comienza a cuestionarse si las futuras visitas que hace al lugar siguen siendo contra su voluntad. Creek, principal. Desarrollo y/o mención de otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Primer fanfic en este fandom! Se siente tan bien~ Es uno de los fandoms a los que estoy más apegada, pero nunca he escrito nada -corazón roto-.

Este fanfic contendrá una que otra palabras altisonante, pero nada más.

 **Parejas: Creek, principal. Bunny, Style, Dip, entre otras como secundarias.**

 _Disclaimer: South Park, por si no es obvio, no me pertenece, si así fuera no estaría escribiendo fanfics sobre eso y todas las ideas gays que tuviera las pondría directamente en la serie._

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—No es de tu incumbencia. —respondió la adolescente de coletas, haciendo la seña marca Tucker hacia su hermano mayor mientras cruzaba la sala de estar con destino a la puerta principal.

Más fue detenida por un largo brazo, que le impidió abrir la puerta principal de aquella vivienda.

—De hecho, lo es. Eres una mocosa de catorce años y mis papás no están, no sales sin mi permiso —devolvió el gesto, con su típico rostro en blanco—. Repito, _¿adónde crees que vas?_ —esta vez, su voz era más autoritaria, por lo que, si Ruby quería salir de ahí, tenía que hacer lo que Craig decía.

—Karen y yo iremos al albergue de animales que está a las afueras de la ciudad, el novio de su hermano está como voluntario ahí y nos invitó a ver el lugar. —intercaló su mirada entre la puerta y su hermano, quería salir de casa lo antes posible y no dejar a su amiga esperando en la parada del autobús.

—¿Planean salir de South Park? ¿En autobús? ¿Dos pubertas? —arqueó una ceja con duda en su mirada.

No le agradaba la idea, entendía que a los irresponsables padres de la mejor amiga de su hermana les diera igual si su hija decía que se iría de casa y que no regresaría en un mes, conocía un poco el ambiente familiar McCormick por tener una que otra charla con el segundo hijo de esa familia. Pero en su caso, sus padres lo mataban si algo malo le ocurría a Ruby; y Craig no podía morir aún, la próxima semana sacarían un nuevo episodio de _Red Racer_ que no se perdería por nada del mundo.

Ruby sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Creí que McCormick era una especie de sobreprotector con su hermana.

—Está ocupado en uno de sus empleos, pero prometió que nos vería allá y nos acompañará cuando regresemos.

—Sabes que no te dejaré salir de la ciudad sola, ¿no? —vio con dureza a la menor, esperaba que con eso entendiera su negativa, pero al parecer no funcionó.

—Entonces ve conmigo, porque yo no planeo faltar. —Ruby apretó su agarre en la mochila que llevaba en mano.

El par de hermanos mantuvieron la mirada en el otro, azul contra azul, negación contra insistencia, ambas con la misma dureza y determinación. Sin embargo, fue Craig Tucker quien se rindió, esa discusión comenzaba a ser tediosa y él odiaba todo eso, así que volviendo a su mirada de "me vale la vida", respondió: —Bien, pero me debes una grande.

La pelirroja sonrió con satisfacción viendo a su hermano entrar a su habitación para vestir algo más decente que su vieja pijama de su programa favorito.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

El recorrido fue muy aburrido para Craig, pero no es como si se quejara de ello. Cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús, Karen ya se encontraba esperando, diciendo que acababa de llegar, y al parecer no le molestó que el mayor de los hermanos las acompañara en su salida. Cada quien pagó su entrada al transporte y Craig automáticamente se desconectó de la realidad, prefiriendo observar por la ventana el paisaje cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve por las fechas primaverales que apenas comenzaban.

—Convencí a Leo de que nos dejara ayudarle en el albergue, aunque él sólo quería que nos paseáramos por el lugar y jugáramos, pero no quiero que estorbemos. —comentó Karen a su amiga, algo emocionada por la idea de estar rodeada de distintas especies de animales y convivir con ellas.

—Genial, no puedo esperar. —y aunque sonara como si estuviera siendo sarcástica, también le agradaba lo que su amiga le decía, ella y su hermano eran fanáticos de los roedores y muchos otros animales pequeños.

Karen al ver que estaba siendo honesta sólo sonrió y siguió platicando con la apática pelirroja.

Se detuvieron en su parada y bajaron, estaban en la frontera de la ciudad, por lo cual sólo se apreciaban unas pocas casas y a unos cuantos metros veían el gran terreno que, suponían, era su destino.

Craig caminó por detrás del par de pubertas, sin prestar especial atención a lo que hablaban, preguntándose cómo sería el albergue. Desde afuera se veía algo soso, estaba rodeado de rejas de metal oxidado que impedían a los animales escaparse y se podía apreciar cómo el lugar estaba dividido por estas mismas rejas en distintas secciones, cada una con distintos elementos de acuerdo a la especie de animal, por ejemplo, grandes patios y juguetes regados por el suelo que supuso sería la sección de caninos. También veía que cada sección tenía una pequeña construcción que lo más probable era que ahí los animales durmieran, a excepción de una sección, que estaba cubierta totalmente por una gran construcción, cosa que le dio un poco de curiosidad. Admitía que el lugar no se veía mal y no parecía una prisión como el esperaba.

—¡Hey, Leo! —llamó la castaña, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca como si fuera un megáfono.

Apenas escuchó el gritó, se dio cuenta que en la entrada del refugio había un chico alrededor de su edad, con cabello rubio pálido corto rapado de la parte inferior y que vestía una camisa verde olivo con el icono de una huella de perro en el centro de color café oscuro. Craig se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario grosero sobre el ridículo uniforme que obligaban a usar al voluntariado.

—H-Hey, Karen, me alegro que hayas venido —sonrió el anterior nombrado en forma de saludo cuando se acercaron—, ¿no viene Kenny contigo? —preguntó con decepción al no verlo por ningún lado.

—Hoy tuvo horas extra en el trabajo, al parecer está juntando dinero para algo, pero no tengo más información que eso. —contestó para tranquilizar a su "cuñado".

—Oh, no lo sabía —dijo ya repuesto de la pequeña decepción—. Pues, bueno, pueden pasar, le avisé a algunos compañeros que tendríamos una visita especial, así que se ofrecieron a limpiar y arreglar. —habló con una amable sonrisa en sus labios, luego dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de reja de metal y la abría, dejando espacio para que pudieran ingresar los cuatro al lugar.

El lugar no se veía nada de diferente a como Craig lo vio por fuera, claro que ahora tenía una mejor vista de todos los detalles, como que el suelo estaba cubierto de pasto de algunas partes mientras que otras sólo eran conjuntos de tierra y piedras o como vio algunas caras reconocida entre los voluntarios que anteriormente no había prestado atención, pero si se ponía a contarlos, podía ver que era un buen número de personas.

—Hay muchas áreas que pueden visitar. Muchos de los animales aquí fueron abandonados y los demás rescatados, ¡así que siempre están felices de tener visitas! —Leo, o Butters, como Craig lo conocía de cuando estaban juntos en secundaria, iba contando mientras mostraba a cada uno la parte de afuera de cada sección— Ahora, es el momento de separarnos, hay trabajo que hacer, pero si tienen una duda pueden decirme o a cualquiera de mis compañeros. —y tal como dijo, el rubio entró en un lugar algo alejado de los demás que recitaba la palabra "Enfermería" en lo alto de éste.

—¡Ruby, mira! ¡Están bañando a los perros, hay que ir! —tomó la mano de su amiga y ambas corrieron, Karen emocionada y Ruby más interesada en la sección de roedores que en la de caninos.

Si las chicas recordaban que Craig las había acompañado para cuidarlas, poco o nada les importó y lo dejaron atrás. Craig se mantuvo un corto momento pensando en porqué carajo había ido a ese lugar. Más, ni corto ni perezoso caminó por los lugares, activando la cámara de su celular y grabando a los animales en momentos que le parecieron divertidos, como el par de cachorros que se peleaban por un juguete en forma de hueso o el hámster que saltó desde una pequeña altura y su fallida caída se vio estúpidamente adorable. Mostró una imperceptible sonrisa, recordando cuando era pequeño y con la vieja cámara de su padre grababa a los animales desde ángulos cerrados para mostrarlos en la escuela, sorprendentemente, se hizo algo reconocido entre los salones por eso, poco después su fama del niño que graba animales se transformó en fama por ser un hijo de puta sin sentimientos y que sólo hablaba con un par de chicos e ignoraba a los demás.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos, llegó sin darse cuenta al área que le había llamado la atención desde que llegó. La construcción que abarcaba casi todo el espacio del área y tenía un pequeño patio. Algunas personas vieron cómo se acercaba al lugar, y al darse cuenta que nadie le decía nada, entró sin ningún pudor.

Rápidamente, el fuerte olor de los animales inundó sus fosas nasales, incomodándolo al principio, pero se acostumbró en un par de segundos. Miró el lugar con detenimiento, captando inmediatamente la sección que era.

Aves.

No era fan de las aves, pero bueno, ya estaba ahí, no le hacía mal caminar por el amplio lugar.

Unos ruidos extraños provenientes del fondo destacaban entre las aves trinando, parecían gritos agudos, obviamente no eran de ninguna de las aves que aclamaban la atención del visitante. Se acercó un poco más, sin hacer mucho ruido, y entre tantas jaulas pudo distinguir una mata salvaje de cabello rubio, así que se acercó más. Y más, y más, hasta estar a un metro de un chico que estaba de espaldas a él, era de figura delgada, pero no frágil, vestía la ridícula playera que vio en Butters y tenía unos jeans color marrón oscuro. El sujeto estaba temblando, parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque, y Craig no quería ver eso. Tan sigiloso como llegó, intentó escapar de la escena, pero accidentalmente su hombro chocó con una de las jaulas, ocasionando que ésta chocara con otra y crearan un desagradable sonido, alertando a un cotorro y un guacamayo que se encontraban en sus respectivas jaulas, y por consecuencia, alertó al nervioso rubio.

—¡GHÁ! —exclamó, más exaltado de lo que se veía anteriormente—, ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?, ¿ERES UN SECUESTRADOR DE AVES O VIENES DEL GOBIERNO PARA HACER EXPERIMENTOS CON ELLAS? —el chico con serios problemas comenzó a jalar sus hebras y a murmurar cosas que no pudo entender por la rapidez con la que eran pronunciadas.

—Viejo, cálmate. No tengo ni puta idea de qué hablas. —hizo un vano intento de calmarlo.

—¡N-no me ha-hables como si me conocieras! —el chico hablaba en una extraña mezcla de tartamudeos y palabras dichas a la velocidad de la luz.

—Mira, sólo estaba caminando y llegué a este lugar, así que deja de actuar como si te fuera a violar, imbécil. —dijo con su gran delicadeza y fino vocabulario.

Al menos eso le bastó para que el rubio neurótico hiperactivo con serios problemas mentales dejara de acusarlo de todo lo que se le ocurriera. Dando otro pequeño vistazo, Craig analizó al otro de forma más minuciosa, se le hacía familiar…

Oh, espera.

—¿Vas a la universidad de South Park, no es así? Te he visto en los pasillos, siempre gritando y temblando. —dijo el azabache, reconociendo los molestos sonidos.

—S-sí… pero yo nunca te he visto a ti.

Y a Craig no le sorprendía, las pocas veces que vio al tipo se la pasaba en las nubes, hablando en voz baja con él mismo y sólo despegando la vista del suelo de los pasillos cuando alguien chocaba contra él. Nadie se le acercaba, ni siquiera los matones, había rumores de que estaba loco y que en cualquier momento los mataría a todos.

Pero, la verdad, a Craig no le importaba una mierda todo lo que decían o lo que ocurría ajeno a su persona. Puede sonar egoísta y todo, pero así era él.

El mayor de los Tucker no era hablador, prefería mantenerse callado y responder con monosílabos o gestos de "Finjo que te escucho, pero la verdad no me importa". No acostumbraba a iniciar la conversación.

Sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez.

—Soy Craig Tucker, vamos a la misma institución, pero no compartimos clases.

—Yo… soy Tweek, Tweek Tweak… —se presentó, aún con algo de desconfianza.

—Así que… eres voluntario —se sentía algo incómodo, más con esos penetrantes ojos verdes con motas cafés que lo veían con intensidad—, ¿eres el encargado de las aves?

—Ghn, sí, todas están aquí porque están lastimadas, ya sabes… no es muy normal que alguien encuentre a un ave abandonada en la calle, ella se iría volando. —se encogió de hombros—. Me gustan mucho las aves, de hecho, tengo una, ¡GHÁ! Pero creo que me asignaron esta sección porque sólo las aves so-soportan mis gritos y yo los de ellas. —dijo eso último con algo de humor, y Craig no pudo evitar pensar que este chico era agradable cuando hablaba con normalidad, aún con alguno que otro grito.

Por lo tanto, decidió hablar con él por un tiempo más.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

¡Y bueno! Ese fue el… prólogo(? Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esto, pero aseguro que no serán muchos, será un fic corto ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom y quería empezar con una idea sencilla de sobrellevar, este fanfic será toda dulzura y momentos cutes:´D

Espero que este primer capítulo les guste, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo Xd

Sin nada más que decir, Sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2

Seguidores: Melina, ¿cuándo actualizarás tu fanfic de Fairy Tail?

Yo: Cuando Yuuri se case con Viktor y Annie salga del cristal.

N/A: ¿Acaban de ver todos los fandoms que estoy combinando en un fanfic de otro fandom? lol

 **Parejas: Creek, principal. Bunny, Style, Dip, entre otras como secundarias.**

 _Disclaimer: South Park, por si no es obvio, no me pertenece, si así fuera no estaría escribiendo fanfics sobre eso y todas las ideas gays que tuviera las pondría directamente en la serie._

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese ambiente de plumas y chillidos, podían pasar ochenta y cuatro años y al de hebras azabaches poco le importó. Es sólo que haber hablado con ese neurótico rubio le había parecido tan… entretenido. Interesante. Llevaban un buen rato sentados contra la pared, hablando de trivialidades; y descubrió algunas cosas sobre su acompañante y se dio la oportunidad de contar un poco sobre él, cosa que acostumbraba a hacer sólo con amigos cercanos, como Clyde y Token.

—… E-entonces papá dijo que me vendería como ¡GHÁ! esclavo, pero mamá dijo que eso no pasaría porque nadie quiere un esclavo débil, así que me inscribieron a clases de b-boxeo. —continuó contando su anécdota, pude notar como el tic de su ojo y ruidos extraños se pronunciaban más conforme hablaba de su infancia.

—Eso explica porqué estás tan trastornado.

—¿D-disculpa?

—Ah, nada —Craig movió su mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto—. Sólo pensé que las acciones en el pasado te afectaron en lo que eres ahora.

—Eh… bueno, mis padres pueden n-no ser los mejores —el rubio se removió incómodo en donde estaba al notar la mirada fija de su contraparte, y Craig, no queriendo que se sienta mal estando con él, intentó distraerse con los alrededores del lugar, viendo a todos lados menos a Tweek—, pero me quieren, y me apoyan en lo que sea…

—¿Cómo en qué?

—A-ah… —el pequeño rubio de ojos jade entró en pánico, se notaba en la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y mordía sus labios de manera dolorosa, al parecer había hablado más de lo que debería.

Craig estaba a punto de decirle que si no quería no tenía porqué decirle, después de todo, sólo era un tipo que hasta ese día no lo hacía en su mundo, no tenía el derecho de entrometerse. Además, los Tucker por naturaleza no son personas metiches, cada quien con lo suyo, incluso entre familiares se trataban de esa manera.

—M-me gusta… el teatro. —dijo en un casi imperceptible susurro, de hecho, Craig ni lo escuchó, no es como si el ambiente en que estaban fuera lo suficientemente silencioso como para oír tal cosa.

—¿Qué dijiste? Habla más fuerte, no entendí nada. —Tucker frunció el ceño, pensando en que hubiera sido mejor proponerle al otro que charlaran en otro lugar más tranquilo.

—¡Me gusta el teatro, ¿bien?! Nhg… en quinto grado los imbéciles de séptimo se b-burlaban diciendo que era para maricas… —puso una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo de un par de chicos más altos que él acorralándolo en su casillero, con sonrisas burlonas en el rostro e insultos que calaban en la autoestima del menor.

Craig sólo guardó silencio, Tweek parecía ser una persona explosiva en cuanto a sus emociones, y él no sabía lidiar con esa clase de gente; teniendo un amigo como Clyde podrían suponer que era bueno consolando a sus amigos ya que el castaño se la pasaba llorando por cualquier tontería, pero Craig se limitaba a sacarle el dedo medio e ignorarlo.

—He ido a las obras de teatro de la escuela por puntos extra, pero nunca te he visto ahí. —alguien como Tweek no podría pasar desapercibido, lo habría notado en un instante viendo su alborotado cabello rubio o escuchando su inigualable voz aguda.

—Es porque desde e-esos días dejé de audicionar para ser protagonista, decidí conformarme con ser un actor de ambiente, al que na-nadie pone atención. Mis padres intentan apoyarme diciendo que yo aspiro a más y que tengo talento. —soltó una risa sin gracia al final para quitar tensión al ambiente. Y Craig se dio cuenta que, a pesar de decir que estaba conforme con su rol, su expresión denotaba tristeza, añoro de grandeza y hasta algo de nostalgia por su yo pasado, el que hacía lo que le gustaba. Craig sabía leer muy bien a las personas.

Duraron un rato más así, sin decir nada. Tweek parecía estar en su mundo, con la mirada perdida, mientras Craig lo veía, pensando en qué decir. No esperaba que un chico que acababa de conocer ya le estuviera contando sus problemas de la vida. La puerta de metal del área de las aves se abrió lentamente con un molesto chillido y una cabeza se asomó.

—¿Craig? Ah, ahí estás.

—¿Qué quieres, Ruby? —preguntó con su cara de pocos amigos y su tono de "no molestes ahora".

—Háblame bien, idiota —le levantó el dedo medio—. Vengo a avisarte que se hace tarde, el último autobús sale en quince minutos, hay que ir a la parada ya.

—Dile a los demás que los veo allá, no me tardo.

—Si te tardas te dejo aquí. —y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Tweek había abandonado sus pensamientos cuando le menor de los Tucker casi hizo que tuviera un infarto por el ruido que hizo al entrar, ahora veía como su acompañante se levantaba con pereza y se estiraba, Tweek lo imitó, sus músculos estaban entumecidos de tanto tiempo que estuvieron sentados en la incómoda superficie.

—Fue… una agradable charla. —dijo Craig cuando ambos se encontraban de pie, intercambiando miradas.

—Nhg… lo mismo digo… nos vemos en la escuela, supongo. —respondió, estaba un poco decepcionado de que el otro se fuera, no era de tener muchos amigos y pensó que tal vez podría llevarse bien con el azabache y hablar más.

—¿No tomarás el autobús también? —cuestionó con duda, después de todo, su hermana había dicho que era el último que pasaría ese día.

—N-no, Butters y yo solemos irnos en el auto del padre de Stan, además… quedan cosas por hacer por aquí. —se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Stan? ¿Stan Marsh? —la expresión de "me vale madres todo" de Craig cambió por una de molestia, no era muy fan de Stan y su grupo de amigos pendejos, siempre haciendo rarezas que perturbaban la tranquilidad y monotonía de Craig que tanto anhelaba.

—Sí… Stan sólo usa el auto para venir hasta acá, y aunque él y Kyle son más a-amigos de Butters que míos, como yo soy cercano a él… hacen el esfuerzo de tratarme bien. —le sonrió ligeramente, casi tímido.

—Si tú lo dices… —cuando Craig ya se encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera del lugar, una idea vino a su mente como un rayo y giró la cabeza hacia el más bajo para ver como este ya se dirigía al otro extremo del lugar—. Tweek.

—¿Hmm?

—Sabes… deberías ir por más papeles de protagonista —Tweek volvió a ponerse nervioso, nuevamente comenzó a morder sus labios con fiereza hasta el punto de que dolía sólo verlo—, sé que no nos conocemos mucho… pero creo que puedes hacerlo, creo que eres capaz de más de lo que crees.

—… Soy un pésimo actor. —bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, como si estos fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—Si lo fueras no habrías tenido tantos papeles protagónicos antes. —y con una mirada final, Craig salió por completo de la escena, dejando al otro sumido en sus pensamientos. Una idea surcándole en la mente, el recuerdo de cierto volante que aún guardaba en su bolsillo trasero vagando en su subconsciente.

Caminando hacia la entrada, observaba a los animales siendo llevados a dormir y a varios voluntarios que comenzaban a tomar sus cosas y salían del lugar. Viendo hacia el cielo pintado de un azul oscuro se sorprendió de la hora que era, tal parece que se entretuvo de más y perdió toda noción del tiempo. Cuando llegó a su destino, no se molestó en responder a los reclamos de su hermana diciendo que se había tardado de más, ni siquiera se molestó en poner una cara de asco al ver a Stotch y a McCormick comerse a besos como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Él sólo quería volver a casa, tumbarse en su cama y buscar en internet el capítulo que se perdió de la serie que seguía.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

Lunes por la mañana y Craig ya sentía que mataría a alguien.

Despertó con los gritos de sus padres en la planta baja, como siempre, discutiendo por cualquier tontería, y eso no lo puso de buen humor, pero ¿qué esperaban? A Craig le quedaba al menos una hora más de sueño y se lo arruinaron.

Luego de eso, recordó que la noche anterior había sacado a Stripe II de su jaula y la pequeña criatura se había quedado dormida en su chullo. Craig no tuvo el corazón para quitar a su mascota de encima y lo más probable es que el gorro oliera mal. Nope, hoy no llevaría su prenda favorita a clases.

Llegó más tarde de lo normal a la parada de autobús que lo llevaba, así que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con los cuatro integrantes de la pandilla enemiga a la suya, el "team Stan", como suelen llamarlo. Intentó estar lo más alejado de ellos, pero su intento por pasar disimulado no sirvió por mucho tiempo.

—Vaya, pero si es nuestro amigo "Fucker", casi no te reconozco sin tu excusa de gorro. —se burló Cartman, con su sonrisa de medio lado, como si sus estúpidas bromas fueran divertidas.

—Cállate, culón, no estamos de humor para otra pelea. —se quejó el pelirrojo del grupo, viendo con molestia a Cartman y resoplando, al parecer no era el único con un mal día, ¿será esta la magia de los lunes?

—¡No me llames así, judío de mierda, sólo tengo huesos anchos!

 _"Patético"_ Pensó Craig, sin prestar más atención a la riña que se comenzaba a formar a su lado. _"Este día sólo mejora y mejora"_.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

—¡Craaaaaig! ¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana? Token y yo te buscamos a tu casa para salir, pero nadie nos abrió. —reclamó Clyde tan sólo dio un paso dentro de la universidad. Este se encontraba en compañía de Token y parecía que lo habían estado esperando en la entrada del lugar.

—Quizá se consiguió otros mejores amigos. —dijo el afroamericano, dramatizando la situación, pero con la burla brillando en sus ojos. Lástima que su otro amigo sí se lo tomó en serio.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Nadie quiere hablar con Craig por ser un hijo de puta! —excusó el castaño, negándose a pensar que su amigo de la infancia ya no querría hablarle.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Clyde. —Craig los dejó atrás, sin humor de lidiar con el emocional de Clyde o con Token que sólo le echa leña al fuego.

 _"Los odio a todos, los odio a todos"._

—Craig, ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? —le preguntó Clyde detrás de Craig, con la esperanza de tener a alguien que se la preste y copiarla durante el receso, sin saber que a Tucker también se le había olvidado.

 _"Maldición, los odio a todos"._

—Amigo, parece que tienes tu periodo, ¿estás bien? —Token ya preocupado quiso saber si algo molestaba a su amigo, si era por la tarea, él se las pasaría, pero sabía que Craig no era de los que se preocupaban tanto por la escuela y aún así pasaba el curso.

Craig se llevó las manos a los costados de la cabeza para jalar su chullo como siempre hacia para señalar que no quería ver a nadie ni en pintura; sin embargo, la falta de su chullo sólo lo irritó más.

 _"Nada puede empeorar esto"._

Y tan perdido iba que no notó al saco de nervios con el que tropezó, ambos iban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no vieron al otro. El rubio dio un gran salto hacia atrás gritando su típico "¡GHÁ!" y apretó con fuerza el termo de café en sus manos, cuidando no derramar ni una sola gota. El azabache, por otra parte, estaba preparado para darle una mirada mortal a quien sea que se cruzó en su camino. El par de chicos se calmó considerablemente al ver de quien se trataba, sorprendiendo a uno que otro (todo el pasillo) que veía la escena con curiosidad.

—¡Craig! A-apenas iba ir a buscarte. —dijo Tweek, con una sonrisa sincera que por su característica personalidad parecía más que nada nerviosa.

—¿Y eso? —dijo extrañado, él también planeaba encontrarlo en los pasillos y tal vez saludarlo, pero no creía que el rubio lo buscaba con un propósito fijo.

—M-mira esto. —se quitó su mochila de los hombros con rapidez y buscó casi desesperadamente en el bolsillo delantero de la misma algo en concreto, Craig sintió las miradas chismosas de los demás y con una mirada que prometía matarlos a todos, los ahuyentó y los dejaron en paz. Suerte que Tweek no se dio cuenta ya que seguía buscando algo.

Por fin, el de ojos verdes sonrió triunfador y sacó un papel de su mochila cuidadosamente doblado para luego extendérselo a su persona. Craig, con una ceja arqueada, desdobló lo que parecía ser una convocatoria que rezaba en mayúsculas "CLUB DE TEATRO".

—No entiendo. —levantó la mirada del papel y se encontró con los brillantes orbes ajenos.

—Los dieron la semana pasada en el club de teatro, es para la próxima obra. No tenía pensado audicionar para principal, pero luego de lo que me dijiste, lo pensé mucho y creo que quiero intentarlo. —raramente Tweek completaba una oración sin algún grito de por medio o un tartamudeo, lo cual hacía más evidente su emoción al respecto.

Craig sonrió de medio lado, algo que pocas veces se permitía mostrar y colocó su mano en la cabeza del menor, revolviendo los delicados cabellos dorados.

 _"Nah, el día no puede estar tan mal"._

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

( ・∀・)・・・- Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior.

Noodle-G: Ehje, gracias, la verdad es que quería hacer un fanfic con trama sencilla y divertida, así que me alegro que te haya parecido interesante. :D

Luis Carlos: Jajaja, la verdad es que me diste una idea para las cotorras del albergue xD Gracias, espero escribir más en este lado de FanFiction. c:

Tbor.a: Sííí, hasta yo me emociono de las cosas lindas que se me ocurren para este fic, como lo que puse al final, no fue algo tan "wow", pero si un poco "Aw:3".

Mantequillo: Me pasa iguaaal, si estoy leyendo un fanfic Creek y este tiene Bunny ¡BUM! Me les caso. Y no, no pienso abandonar el fic, tengo varias ideas de cómo desarrollarlo. (Y sí, tengo una cuenta en YT con el mismo nombre y foto de aquí, pero shhh, ese lugar no debió existir).

Guest: Yo sé quién eres:000 De hecho, quiero que sepas que fuiste mi motivación para subir el capítulo más temprano, normalmente me tardo mucho en actualizar xd Casi me haces llorar, loviu.

Angesseth: Planeo poner en algún capítulo la razón de porqué Tweek no es tan "spazz" como lo era de pequeño, pero no sé bien cuando lo pondré xD. Me alegro que te gustara la primera parte:3

Miload47: Aquí está la continuación:3

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo.

Sayonara~


	3. Chapter 3

**Parejas: Creek, principal. Bunny, Style, Dip, entre otras como secundarias.**

 _Disclaimer: South Park, por si no es obvio, no me pertenece, si así fuera no estaría escribiendo fanfics sobre eso y todas las ideas gays que tuviera las pondría directamente en la serie._

La autora pide disculpas por el tiempo que se tardó en actualizar y acepta cualquier queja que se haga. Si yo fuera uno de ustedes, también me daría unos buenos putazos.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

 _"Nah, el día no puede estar tan mal"._

—Así que… ¿Nuevo amigo, Craig? —la confundida voz de Token lo sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos (para nada) homosexuales.

Por un momento había olvidado el hecho de que dejó a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca. Frunció una vez más el ceño, recordando las razones por las que el día de hoy no era un buen día.

—Ngh, me tengo q-que ir. Nos vemos —al igual que con Craig, Tweek se hizo consciente de su entorno. Estar rodeado de personas no era lo mismo que estar en el refugio con las ruidosas aves que nadie más, a parte de él, quería cuidar.

Tucker observó al adolescente nervioso escapar por el mar de gente que era el pasillo escolar y lo perdió de vista. Regresó la mirada al papel arrugado y con manchas de café que sujetaba con su mano, lo dobló cuidadosamente para guardarla en su bolsillo y decidió que se lo devolvería al rubio la próxima vez que se encontraran.

—Craig, estoy al tanto de que tienes ciertas tendencias sociópatas —llamó Clyde por detrás, colocando una mano en el hombro de Craig en un gesto de apoyo—; pero eso no significa que debes juntarte con un verdadero psicópata.

—¿De qué carajo hablas, Clyde? —cuestionó irritado y moviendo su hombro bruscamente en un gesto de que lo soltara. Cosa que funcionó e hizo que Donovan retrocediera unos pasos.

—Wow, wow, tranquilo. Sólo digo los hechos, Tweak es muy raro, dicen que habla solo y que siempre está temblando.

—Tal vez tiene frío —agregó Token, no estando del todo de acuerdo con su amigo castaño al hablar de esa forma sobre el otro—. Sé que te preocupas, de una forma muy extraña, por Craig; pero no deberías juzgar a Tweek por su apariencia. He hablado con el chico, y no es mala persona.

La conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado y Craig no estaba de humor para seguir escuchando.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

Hizo un excelente trabajo para evadir a todo ser existente el resto de las clases y ya estaba preparado para llegar a casa, hacer la tarea de la primera hora (el resto bien se puede hacer en clases) y ver alguna serie basura en televisión.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero el sonido y la sensación de algo dentro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En toda la jornada no se topó ni una sola vez con Tweek, y no sabía si el papel le sería necesario o no, pero no se quería arriesgar. Guardó sus cosas en su descuidada y vieja mochila y partió en búsqueda del rubio, tomando en cuenta que el club de teatro impartía sus actividades en el nuevo auditorio de la institución.

Caminó casi instintivamente al lugar y sin nada en mente abrió la puerta. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrar, tal vez a muchos adolescentes y pubertos en el escenario ensayando o leyendo un guión. Sin embargo, el auditorio estaba en completo silencio, un profesor que parecía ser el encargado del club sentado en una de las primeras filas justo en el centro de esta. También había algunos alumnos sentados de forma al azar por el lugar.

Le dio un vistazo a la convocatoria e intentó enfocar su vista con la oscuridad del lugar.

 _Oh._

 _Las audiciones eran ese mismo día._

Tenía sentido que a Tweek no le importara dejarle el papel. Bueno, pues ya que estaba ahí se quedaría a ver, no tenía nada importante que hacer después de todo.

Entre las pocas personas que estaban sentados reconoció a cierto anticristo, quien estaba sentado en la penúltima fila del auditorio en un rincón; al parecer no quería ser visto por nadie. Lastima que Craig no conocía a nadie más ahí y se dirigió al asiento arriba del de Damien.

—Hey, Thorn.

Susurró asustando al otro, quien se sobresaltó y miró a todos lados hasta encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Tucker.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, _Fucker_? —gritó entre susurros, si es que eso era posible. La ira y molestia evidentes en su semblante.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte. ¿Qué hace el hijo de Satanás en una mediocre escuela en un lunes por la tarde?

—Cierra la boca, Tucker, o haré que la cierres —se volteó al escenario, dando por terminado su encuentro.

Craig no pudo darle más importancia, además, las audiciones estaban empezando. Por lo tanto, no interrumpían las pseudo actuaciones de cada participante; debía admitir que algunos no eran tan malos a la hora de actuar, pero fallaban notablemente en el canto y viceversa.

—Pip Pirrup —llamó el profesor luego de la penosa actuación de un chico del grado de su hermana.

Algo en su mente se encendió y miró al pelinegro sentado frente a él.

—Vaya, ahora todo tiene sentido.

Pero el otro no le prestó atención y simplemente no lo escuchó, estaba más concentrado en el inglés que se paraba demasiado erguido en el centro del escenario y comenzaba a recitar un monólogo que Craig no tenía ni puta idea de donde era, mas no lo hacía mal.

Intentó hacer memoria y evocó el tiempo en que Damien y Pip eran dos inadaptados (más Pip) y forjaron un extraño lazo de amistad, también hubo un tiempo en que Damien dejó la escuela y Pip se mostraba deprimido todos los días. Después del incidente de la muerte del inglés, como era lógico, no pensó volver a verlo; pero para sorpresa de todos, Pip regresó años después y Damien lo visitaba de vez en cuando.

Tan inmerso estaba en los recuerdos que para cuando regresó a sí, Pip ya había acabado tanto su monólogo como la prueba de canto. Sus orejas no sangraron, así que no pudo estar mal. Damien se paró y salió del auditorio sin una palabra más. Si Pip ya había acabado, no tenía sentido quedarse ahí.

Tucker estaba a nada de seguir sus pasos, le gustaban las cosas aburridas, pero prefería aburrirse en casa que en la escuela por la tarde. Hasta que volvió a escuchar el eco de la voz aburrida del hombre mayor y optó por quedarse a ver una audición más

—Tweek Tweak —dijo con algo de asombro en su voz—. Es una agradable sorpresa que decidieras ir por un papel protagónico, Tweek. Veamos si no has perdido el toque.

La última frase no hizo más que aumentar los nervios del paranoico rubio, el cual reunió todo su autocontrol para no soltar un grito. Inhaló por cuatro segundos, lo retuvo por seis, y exhaló por ocho; eso lo ayudaba a relajarse en momentos de presión.

—¿Con qué te gustaría empezar?

—Con el m-monólogo —se maldijo internamente por tartamudear. El profesor asintió en un gesto de que prosiguiera.

Tweek tenía suerte de que el protagonista del musical que interpretaría era un desastre, un manojo de nervios y ansiedad; justo como él. Tal vez no eran al cien por cien iguales, pero la rapidez de los pensamientos de Evan y sus constantes gestos con las manos le salían casi naturales al Tweak. Pensó cuidadosamente en la personalidad, los tics y la forma de su personaje, casi como si de una tarea de vida a muerte se tratara.

Si fallaba, sería todo, sabrá que no estaba hecho para eso. Decepcionaría de nuevo a los que creyeron que podía ser algo más de lo que él se sentía.

Decepcionaría a sus padres, a Butters, a Kenny, a Pip. Decepcionaría a Craig.

 _¿Es raro que tener estos pensamientos tan depresivos de cierta forma le ayudaban a interpretar a su personaje?_

Bueno, Tweek nunca fue normal, y se le acababa el tiempo con cada segundo.

—Querido Evan Hansen, hoy va a ser un día increíble y he aquí por qué. Porque, porque hoy… uhm… todo lo que tienes que hacer es sólo ser tú —empezó a recitar, hablando con una velocidad para mostrar su ansiedad, mas lo suficientemente moderada para que el público entendiera. El papel de nerviosismo iba perfecto para él, de cierta forma—. Pero también es importante ser confiado e interesante; como fácil de hablar y accesible, pero sobre todo sé tú mismo. Eso es lo más... es como lo más importante. Simplemente, uhm… solo sé sincero contigo mismo.

Movía sus manos, se rascaba la nuca y volteaba a los lados, caminaba por la plataforma con total naturalidad que parecía que se lo decía a sí mismo y no a una audiencia. No había forma de describir, ¿cómo se veía alguien tan seguro al actuar nervioso? No tenía sentido. Incluso las pausas eran efectuadas en el momento preciso y no era algo incómodo de ver.

—No te preocupes si tus manos van a ponerse sudorosas sin razón y no puedes hacer que se detenga—de repente se detuvo y miró el suelo por un prolongado tiempo—. No importa lo que hagas porque-porque no van a ponerse sudorosas—hizo un ademán de secarse las manos en los pantalones, para luego sacudirlas—; así que ni siquiera sé por qué lo menciono ya que no va a suceder porque sólo- todo lo que tienes que hacer es sólo "ser tú mismo" —terminó la frase con unas comillas y pasó una de sus manos por sus hebras doradas.

Siguió despotricando por un rato más. La emoción con la que soltaba cada oración hacía cuestionar a varios de la audiencia si en realidad estaba actuando. Muchos chicos pasaron antes que Tweek, pero ninguna se había visto tan vulnerable, tan patético, tan… perfecto para el papel, con un corazón tan frágil que pensaron que rompería en llanto justo a mitad del monólogo.

—"Oh, mira, pensé que habías dicho Chloe porque estoy sólo- estoy muy ocupado con otras cosas ahora mismo"—fingió un tono de desinterés para terminarlo con una carcajada burlona, haciendo burla de lo patético que se veía—Pero… pero ni siquiera le terminaste diciendo algo porque tenías miedo de que tus manos estuvieran sudorosas, las cuales no lo hasta que comenzaste a preocuparte de que estaban sudorosos, lo que las hizo sudar, así que los pusiste debajo del secador de manos en el baño… pero todavía estaban sudorosos y ahora estaban muy cálidas... —terminó con una pausa dramática y con sus manos en su pecho y el entrecejo fruncido.

El silencio sólo causaba que sus nervios incrementaran, no quería abrir los ojos. ¿Qué sería lo primero que vería? ¿Burla? ¿Decepción? ¿Disgusto, pena, vergüenza? Su respiración se volvía más superficial. ¿Debió escuchar las palabras de Craig en aquel refugio? Sabía que no era muy suyo confiar en las palabras de alguien que acababa de conocer… pero, pasó mucho tiempo en que alguien creyó en él, que con el mínimo empujón sus esperanzas volaron.

Con sus orbes fuertemente cerrados y sin anuncio de nadie, comenzó a tararear el coro de una de las canciones cantadas por el protagonista de la obra. Una canción con un significado más profundo que lo que se piensa al principio, Tweek lo había entendido al cantarla en la soledad de su habitación tantas veces que estaba grabada en su memoria.

— _On the outside, always looking in_

 _Will I ever be more than I've always been?_

Pensó en todas las expectativas que sus padres colocaban en sus delgados hombros, eran tan pesadas que pensaba que en cualquier momento caería y no se levantaría.

 _'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass_

 _I'm waving through a window_

Su voz tal vez no era agradable de al hablar, gritaba mucho y hacía ruidos raros, pero al cantar… ¿quién lo creería? El pequeño Tweak tenía algunos trucos debajo de la manga, tenía dotes artísticos.

 _I try to speak, but nobody can hear_

 _So I wait around for an answer to appear_

 _While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass_

 _I'm waving through a window, oh_

¿Alguna vez alguien lo escucharía o toda su vida sería el psicópata de la escuela con el cual nadie quería verse involucrado?

 _Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?_

Sostuvo la nota final por unos segundos y cerró de golpe sus labios, con algo de vergüenza. Abrió uno de sus orbes lentamente, esperando lo peor.

¿Lo peor era ver a su profesor verlo con tal semblante de orgullo?

—Gracias, Tweek, recuerda que los resultados serán revelados el viernes afuera del auditorio. Ahora, el siguiente es… —esa era la señal del adolescente para que saliera.

—¡Ghá! —corrió fuer de ahí, casi tropezando en el camino. Aunque, honestamente, ¿a quién le importa? La sonrisa de pendejo no se la quitaba nadie de la cara.

 _La esperanza es lo último que muere, ¿no?_

Craig pensó que ya había visto suficiente y se fue.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

Este capítulo es mierda, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos lo sabemos. Pero quería escribir algo rápido para esta historia ya que no soportaba dejarla más sin actualizar.

En agosto entré al primer semestre de prepa y ya estoy que me quiero cortar las manos, no puedo dejar materias en segundas como los demás ya que me sacarán de la modalidad en que estoy y perderé mi beca, y si hago eso no soportaré ver a mis padres a la cara. Aprovecho mis vacaciones al máximo y esta vez espero actualizar más temprano.

¿Alguien como yo que le gusten los musicales? A los que no conocen el musical _**Dear Evan Hansen**_ , les recomiendo escuchar el soundtrack, es en serio hermoso.

Feliz navidad y próximo año nuevo a todos, espero 2018 sea un mejor año, porque 2017 fue una total mierda para mí.

( ・∀・)・・・- Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior.

Mantequillo: JAJA Pues como había dicho antes, esta historia va a avanzar bien fast and furious(? Sobre tu pregunta, no lo sé, tendrás que seguir leyendo. :D

No t wa decirUnU: Tú k o k? Sí te contesté, morra xD Ya te traje el capítulo, ya no te enojes conmigo, yo tiamo :c

SspaceTraveler: Aquí está la actualización, setenta años después, perdón por la tardanza. D:

Luis Carlos: Tweek le ha estado bajando al café y por eso no es tan paranoico como lo era de niño, sólo cuando se acercan mucho a sus aves, jaja. Y ya he leído uno de tus fanfics, bueno, lo empecé, son muchos capítulos que no lo he terminado. xD

Miload47: ¡Es justo lo que yo pienso! Yo no soy de hablar mucho con la gente, pero he conocido gente como por veinte minutos y ya les cuento la historia de mi vida porque me siento cómoda junto a ellos. :3

bonnie the sugar: Chanchanchan, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez pase todo lo contrario, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir leyendo. :D

GataConMscara: A mí también me gusta mucho ver eso. ;u;

Palidiuz: Sí… más seguido… *salta por la ventana*

ReederD: Wuuuh, actualización después de dos siglos, no me mates. :'D

I would be sooo happy: Se me cayó en el camino a este capítulo, ahq.

Nozomy: Síii, hicieron click en el momento en que se vieron (?

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo.

Sayonara~


	4. Aviso, no temas, léelo

Hmmm, no sé ni cómo empezar.

Creo que empezaré con un no. No voy a eliminar este fic. No planeo dejarlo incompleto. Así que esperen actualización para hoy en la noche o mañana temprano.

Seré breve.

2018 fue el año más mierda que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Dos familiares cercanos murieron, uno a principios del año y otro a finales. Mi perro murió a causa de envenenamiento. Tuve problemas familiares hasta el punto que varios integrantes de mi familia ya no se pueden ver a la cara. Poco a poco la escuela y los problemas en casa fueron acabando con mi salud mental y hubo un momento en que no quería ni salir de mi casa.

No les pido que me disculpen por tenerlo más de un año sin el siguiente capítulo, pero yo les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas de todos modos. Este semestre es mi último en la preparatoria y estoy a poco de presentar el examen de la universidad, pero mi estado mental ha mejorado poco a poco y ya me siento un poco más preparada para terminar mis trabajos inconclusos, como este.

No espero que la gente siga leyendo este fic, ni siquiera espero recibir reviews, pero me he puesto una meta y es terminarlo, ya que mi yo de 14 años ya tenía una idea del final de este, y hoy, mi yo de 16 planea cumplirlo.

Gracias por tu atención, persona que aún sigue leyendo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Parejas: Creek, principal. Bunny, Style, Dip, entre otras como secundarias.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park, por si no es obvio, no me pertenece, si así fuera no estaría escribiendo fanfics sobre eso y todas las ideas gays que tuviera las pondría directamente en la serie.**

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

Tweek Tweak no es como el promedio de chicos en South Park si le preguntabas a cualquiera del pequeño pueblo montañés.

Él había sido llamado de todo en esta vida, pero tenía sus propios problemas como para escuchar lo que las malas lenguas susurraban a sus espaldas y los comentarios filosos que llegaban al más frío de corazón.

Había gnomos escondidos que intentaban robar su ropa interior, el gobierno espiando el más mínimo movimiento para recaudar información y sus padres… siendo ellos.

¿Quién tiene tiempo para sus compañeros que solían llamarlo raro, esquizofrénico o psicópata? ¡Sus padres lo venderían como esclavo si no se comportaba, maldita sea!

El rubio había aprendido por las malas que su forma de pensar de más las cosas y todo lo que él veía era fuera de lo común, simplemente no encajaba. Desde la escuela primaria sabía que los otros niños no se acercaban a él por esa razón.

Y estaba bien, Tweek podía lidiar con ese tipo de rechazo.

Así que desde joven intentó mantener su mente ocupada con lo que sea, alejada de las voces que inundaban sus pensamientos y las criaturas que lo esperaban en cada lugar escondidas.

Tocar el piano lo distraía del mundo, pero llegaba un momento en que sus dedos se deslizaban en una tétrica melodía que zumbaba en su cabeza y con un estruendo y la respiración agitada abandonaba el instrumento.

Dedicarse a la repostería en la cafetería de sus padres era lo que mejor se le daba, se sentía feliz cuando algo le salía bien y llegó al punto en que quería dedicar su vida a alegrar a otros por medio de deliciosos postres.

Pero actuar.

 _Oh, actuar._

Sabía que tenía un talento natural y el alma de un artista.

La primera vez que asistió a una obra escolar se sintió tan maravillado y conmovido que no paró de hablar de ello a su recién comprada mascota, Capuchino, un loro verde al que le contaba de todo.

Y después de varias semanas reuniendo el coraje suficiente, Tweek asistió a su primera audición para una corta obra en el club de teatro de la primaria, quedando como un personaje secundario, pero recurrente en la trama.

Y él no podía ser más feliz, con los reflectores en su rostro impidiéndole ver al público en su totalidad y escuchando los aplausos de los padres que fueron más que nada por obligación a ver a sus hijos.

Era tan divertido. Le gustaba usar los baratos y colorido vestuarios que el club proporcionaba, le gustaba tener un lugar al que ir los fines de semana a repetir una y otra vez un guión que narraba cualquier escenario posible y no se limitaba a la realidad en la que vivían los demás, sino un lugar fuera de aquí como los que Tweek solía imaginar.

Le gustaba ser alguien más. Alguien que no era juzgado por la gente real y que encajaba perfectamente en el show, sabiendo metódicamente cada movimiento y palabra por recitar.

Aprendió tanto como pudo de sus compañeros con más experiencia y tomando los consejos del encargado del club y se preparó para futuros proyectos. Practicaba día y noche sus líneas, usaba a sus juguetes como público.

Llegó a ser el maldito protagonista. La presión de que el show corría en su cuenta no lo dejaba dormir las pocas horas de sueño acostumbradas, las burlas de los otros niños del teatro cuando tartamudeaba una línea o se quedaba sin palabras en media escena en las prácticas no se hicieron esperar.

Penetraban tanto en su subconsciente que incluso en su habitación, en su lugar seguro, podía escuchar las risas y carcajadas haciendo eco y perforando su cerebro. Retumbando en cada parte de su ser. Pero había llegado tan lejos… que dejarlo así como así le pesaba en el alma.

Un día de clases rutinario, Tweek salía del aula después de una jornada de aburridas y monótonas lecciones, que no se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de chicos de su grado de acercaron por detrás con maliciosas sonrisas y oscuras intenciones.

Sintió dos manos sosteniendo sus hombros a la par que alguien se posiciona frente a él y lo miraba desde arriba como si fuera una basura, con esa desagradable expresión a la que él se había acostumbrado en sus pensamientos pero nunca estuvo tan cerca de su persona en esta realidad.

Raro.

Esquizofrénico.

Psicópata.

 _Marica_.

Una persona como el más joven de los Tweak tenía otras cosas más vitales de las que preocuparse que en los insultos y burlas de los demás por cómo era.

Esa tarde, el nervioso niño se paró frente a sus padres con sus ojos color jade nublados e hinchados por las lágrimas y sus manitas formadas en puños hasta dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos a cada lado de su tembloroso cuerpo. Abrió un par de veces su boca, sin embargo, las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta haciéndolo sentir que se asfixiaba.

Las miradas asustadas y preocupadas de sus progenitores no se hicieron esperar y con velocidad corrieron a cada lado de su primogénito y se arrodillan hasta quedar a su altura.

Con voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada susurró con pesar: —Estoy harto del teatro.

Porque Tweek aprendió a soportar el rechazo, pero si lo podía evitar, lo haría.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

—No sabía que volverías al teatro.

—AGH.

Si Butters no conociera mejor al otro, habría saltado del susto. El tiempo lo hizo acostumbrarse a los repentinos ataques de su amigo y los sorpresivos gritos.

El par de rubios se hallaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería disfrutando de la hora libre que coincidía en sus horarios. Stotch picoteaba con un cubierto su almuerzo, distraído viendo a su acompañante tomar de su gran termo casi vacío de café.

—Yo tam, yo tampoco —habló lentamente y procedió a dar otro sorbo de su bebida con un movimiento errático, ocasionando que el café se deslizara de sus labios hasta manchar su mal abotonada camisa.

Con vergüenza, Tweek tomó una de las servilletas que Butters le ofrecía y limpiaba su desastre.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —se llevó una porción de la ensalada a la altura de su rostro—. Ni siquiera quisiste volver cuando te alenté yo.

Y no malentiendan a Butters, estaba más que feliz de que el otro haya decidido al fin a volver a lo que le gusta, pero la situación era confusa.

—¡No te molestes, con-conmigo! ¡Ah!

Tweek no tenía a nadie cercano en la universidad aparte del adorable e inocente chico frente a él, por nada del mundo quisiera que por nimiedades este se sintiera mal por no haberle hecho caso en el pasado.

Butters, sabiendo cómo funciona su mente y viendo aquel tic en su ojo que sólo era una advertencia de un posible ataque de pánico, tomó con delicadeza la mano del Tweak y le sonrió para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

—Oh, Tweek, ¡me enorgullece mucho tu valentía! —rió dulcemente—. Sea lo que sea que te hizo decidir eso, estoy feliz.

El rubio paranoico dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro y vio a su amigo, con la mirada llena de esperanza y una sonrisa.

—Esto es lo más homosexual que he visto en mi existencia.

Por inercia, Tweek quitó la mano de Butters de la suya como si esta le quemara y la llevó a su cabeza, jalando sus hebras y susurrando cosas imperceptibles a los oídos de los presentes.

—¡Eric! E-eso no fue muy agradable de tu parte.

—No jodas, ¿en serio?

Cartman venía acompañado por Stan, quien sólo veía a su amigo de la infancia con molestia, deseando estar en otro lugar que no fuera ahí.

—No actúes como si tuvieras las bolas suficientes para hablarme así, Butters —molestó el castaño—. Sin tu novio pobretón por aquí, ¿cómo planeas defenderte?

Y Butters, siendo la persona inteligente y razonable que es, se levantó con fuerza de su asiento, tomando a Tweek del brazo con más presión de la que tenía intención y salieron de la cafetería.

—¡Hey, vuelve aquí! ¡Respeta mi autoridad! —llamó desde la lejanía, como siempre, siendo del tipo de gente que habla mucho pero no mueve ni un dedo.

Bueno, no directamente. Cartman tenía métodos… pero no para una tontería como esta.

—Ghn… —observaba a su pequeño amigo echar humos de la cabeza como cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de su pareja.

—Se supone que él y Kenny son amigos, ¿por qué es tan cruel? —y siguió quejándose y quejándose.

—Él es a-así con todos —los insultos de Cartman eran hirientes e innecesarios, pero eran el pan de cada día.

Con la mirada perdida en el pasillo, escuchó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la hora.

—Oh, hamburguesas, debo ir a clases, no quiero llegar tarde y que me castiguen —soltó de brazo y chocó los nudillos de sus manos en un gesto de nervios.

No estaba seguro si Butters ya estaba consciente que era prácticamente un adulto y sonaba tonto que sus padres lo siguieran castigando por esas cosas.

Se despidió de él con un asentimiento y emprendió su camino a algún lugar preferiblemente vacío, pues tenía otra hora libre después de esa.

Estúpidos horarios universitarios.

Vagó por un rato más por los pasillos, ganándose una que otra mirada sucia pero al final del día, él era tema gastado de conversación y ya nadie le ponía tanta atención, todos tenían asuntos que atender al igual que él.

Paseó sus ojos por el lugar, buscando algo en específico.

O mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Y lo encontró.

Esmeralda con pequeñas motas color café chocando con los zafiros desinteresados y sin emoción. El contrario levantó la mano en saludo, que Tweek tomó como una invitación a acercarse.

—C-Craig.

—Hey.

¿Era raro que su plana y aburrida voz le fuera tan reconfortante? Poco habían hablado a solas y ya sentía que lo conociera de antes.

Sentía que el pelinegro no lo juzgaba, no era de los que hablaban mal a espaldas de otros. Su actitud de que nada le importara hacía que sus palabras sonaban sinceras a sus oídos y que pareciera que no tenía porqué ofrecer sonrisas falsas y complacientes.

Para Tweek, Craig era alguien admirable, aún sin conocerlo del todo.

—Te vi en la audición —interrumpió su tren de pensamiento el chico monótono al notar cómo el rubio se quedaba parado sin decir nada.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿En… en serio?

—Sí. No entendí nada, pero parece que sabías lo que hacías —se encogió de hombros y vio fijamente a Tweek, entretenido por las exageradas reacciones que mostraba—. El personaje sonaba interesante.

—Ah, ah sí. Ghn, un personaje con ansiedad y depresión —rió incómodo—, perfecto para alguien para mí, ¿no crees?

—Lo haces sonar tan triste, dude.

Tweek rió más, haciendo que uno que otro curioso se fijara en el par que charlaba. ¡¿Qué se hace en estas situaciones?! ¡No sabe qué responder!

—Sí… —se golpeó mentalmente hasta desangrarse y tener que correr a la enfermería.

—Hmm… No sabía que pudiera cantar.

Craig salvando el día de conversaciones incómodas.

—Ah e-eso, ghn, estuve en, ¿clases de música? —¿por qué demonios lo dice como una pregunta?—. Se me da más el piano, y eso, hmm, pero creo que puedo cantar.

Tweek había descubierto cómo hablar frente a Craig Tucker, lento para que se le entienda y no quede como un tonto que no sabe de comunicación básica entre seres humanos. Butters solía decirle que no se apresurara al hablar, debía seguir sus consejos más a menudo.

—Oh, clases de música. En primaria yo estaba en el coro de la escuela, pero mi voz era muy nasal —respondió recordando con nostalgia ir a las clases sin muchas ganas para luego ir a jugar béisbol con sus amigos.

—A-a mí me gusta tu voz.

—… ¿Qué?

 _Mierda_.

—¡GHÁ, ¿QUÉ?! ¡Mira la hora, ghn, voy tarde! ¡Ah!

Y con esa pobre excusa, salió volando del lugar con los nervios a flor de piel, dejando atrás a un confundido Tucker.

Vio aquella cabeza rubia alejarse y perderse entre el alumnado hasta la entrada de otro de los edificios del campus.

Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la garganta y se aclaró la voz. Nunca le habían dicho algo sobre su voz, menos algo positivo.

Había recibido cumplidos sobre sus ojos por más gélidos que parecieran, por su cabello azabache tan oscuro como la noche, por su cuerpo que tenía la condición adecuada.

Sin embargo, esto era algo nuevo para él.

Sus mejillas se calentaron sutilmente y acomodó su característico chullo azul para cubrir el sonrojo, algo dentro de él se removió y no sabía si la sensación le gustaba o no.

~~~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ ~~~

 **Ahhhh, dije que lo iba a actualizar hace unos días, pero al chile estoy bien idiota e hice el capítulo creyendo que estaban en prepa y todo lo hice basado en ese y mi yo de 14 puso que estaban en UNI, AAAA**

 **Me suicidé y lo volví a escribir.**

 **Un saludo a todos desde mi miseria mientras me hundo en trabajos pendientes, tkm**

 **Liz, Tbor . a, Luis Carlos y Juviadelasoledad, mil gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y su preocupación, en serio, les digo esto de todo corazón y espero les guste este capítulo.**

 **A los que dejaron reviews del capítulo 3 hace mucho, les pido disculpas por la tardanza y que este cap sea de su agrado.**

 **( ・∀・)・・・- Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Yo: Tkm, ya te traje tu capítulo bb**

 **Sara-PD: lamento que este fic haya quedado en hiatus cuando te gustaba y eras nueva en el fandom, y mis otps principales de la serie son Creek y Bunny, así aún habrá mucho de ellos jaja:D**

 **Miload47: Tweek es un bebé que se le quiere con todo y sus demonios (? Ya voy a acabar la prepa, pero gracias por tus buenos deseos xD**

 **Palidiuz: Gracias por tus palabras, se aprecian :'3**

 **Me retiro, bye bye**


End file.
